


Forgiveness

by blueberryocean



Category: Stoker (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryocean/pseuds/blueberryocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>India could forgive Charlie for a lot of things, but this one is beyond her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Stoker.

India could forgive Charlie of many things. She could forgive the killing of her house keeper, she could forgive the touching of her mother, she could forgive his knowing eyes, but he took something from her that she can never forgive.

India had only loved one person, her father. He guided her. Taught her to hunt, teaching her the impulse control that she didn’t know she needed.

Charlie awakened her. Charlie gave her desire. He gave her the tools, finished her education that her father started but could never finish. When she touches herself she can feel Charlie’s eyes on her. Above her as the men die.

She may have loved Charlie for giving her this freedom, she could have loved him for the flush in her skin, but she can never forgive him.

And as he took her mother in his arms, arching her neck, all she sees is her father. Her father.

The one person India knew she loved.

And the one person she desired took that from her.

She could have lied to herself, could have stopped Charlie from telling the truth, because it became obvious that he worships her. Wants her completely. 

But what good is a lie to her? 

Take the family name. She whispers Charlie’s name in the darkness.

One death for another.

India sees him all the time. His hands on her fingers, his shoulder touching hers.

She gave Charlie one death for the death of her love, but one death is enough. She doesn’t need to kill him again.

After all. India is not done with him yet.


End file.
